


[Fanmix] Meet In The Middle - Chemfrost

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanmixes [24]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Antagonism, ChemFrost, Dark Character, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanmix, The Chemist!Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: A fanmix for an AU with the relationship of The Chemist!Barry Allen/Killer Frost.





	[Fanmix] Meet In The Middle - Chemfrost

** **

**1.** **Imitosis **\- Andrew Bird

**2.** **Nobody Knows Me** \- Madonna 

** 3.** **Smooth Criminal **\- 2CELLOS

** 4.** **Black Smoke** \- The Prodigy

**5.** **A Grand Theft Intermission** \- Amanda Palmer

**6\. Freeze All Motor Functions** \- Ramin Djawadi

**7.** **Nobody’s Diary **\- Yazoo

**8\. Shut Up and Let Me Go **\- The Ting Tings

**9.** **She’s Got My Number** \- Semisonic

**10\. Nature Of Inviting (Black Light Odyssey Remix) **\- IAMX

** 11\. You Look So Fine (Fun Lovin’ Criminals Remix)** \- Garbage

**12\. Self Control** \- Laura Branigan

**13\. U.R.A Fever** \- The Kills

**14.** **Beauty And The Mess **\- Nickel Creek

**15.** **The Deepest Blues Are Black** \- Foo Fighters

** 16.** **I Know What I’m Here For** \- James

** 17\. Sleep Together (Twisted Remix) **\- Garbage

**18.** **Mind Over Money **\- Turin Brakes

** 19.** **The Other Side **\- Dexter Freebish

**20.** **Don’t Hold Your Breath **\- Athlete

**21.** **Nobody Does It Better **\- Me First and the Gimme Gimmes

No download but can be listened to [on this Youtube playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt5kBwwK5zomM7Y9VZmDbgrKomPnDZTH) or on Spotify [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5CZ2ZynZjsy544XNRy1w6B?si=a08MsGu8RXWYs7_N4Jg6qQ) (missing track 4 & has different versions of tracks 10 and 17).

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/187690908975/a-fanmix-for-the-flash-2014-for-a-canon-au-with).


End file.
